Forbidden Best Friend
by Yamanvie
Summary: Sasuke glowered down at his book. There was no way Itachi didn't know. His asshole brother must have found out about how much Sasuke wanted Naruto. Or he wouldn't be flaunting his closeness to the blond so outrageously... SasuNaru Gift fic
1. Wanting

Hello, everyone!

So as some of you know, this is the gift fic I talked about in Falling (chapter 12). This is dedicated to my beloved **Yaoi Addict Anonymous**, my Kiss a Ninja: Falling's 100th reviewer. It's a small fic. Three chapters at most, I'm planning.

I hope you like it, **YAA**! Muah!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people)! **Rated M** for now. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The house was noisy as always when Naruto was staying over. The TV was cranked up higher than usual and he could hear his brother chatting amiably with their blond guest. While the two of them were taking a shower. At the same time.

Sasuke glowered down at his physics book. There was no way Itachi didn't know. His asshole, manipulative, devious brother must have found out about how much Sasuke wanted Naruto. Or he wouldn't be flaunting his closeness to the blond so outrageously, or so often. It irked the younger Uchiha that Naruto, actually a couple of months younger than Sasuke, was best friends with Itachi, who was _four years_ older than the both of them.

It didn't make sense. Although, Sasuke could see how someone as cheerful, generous and yet obstinate as Naruto could get on Itachi's good side. Naruto was loyal, a good friend. He should have been Sasuke's, except Sasuke hadn't even realized the blond existed until Itachi brought him over for dinner several months ago. They might have been in the same grade and in the same school, but Sasuke's crowd was completely different from Naruto's.

Naruto chose that moment to dash into his room, buck naked.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" Naruto covered up his privates and sputtered while Sasuke stared, dumbstruck. "Itachi told me you were downstairs watching TV." He looked around, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "Er…Just wanted to borrow some pants. Itachi took it into his head to wash mine."

Of course he did. At nine PM. On a Saturday. Sasuke gulped silently and looked back at his book, trying to see the words. Naruto sidled into his room and snatched a pair from a drawer. He apologized again and ran out, imprinting the sight of his bare ass into Sasuke's retinas.

The bastard _knew_.

* * *

><p>The next weekend, Sasuke was invited out as usual by his friends. This insured that Itachi didn't flaunt Naruto's body somehow and slowly drive the younger Uchiha insane. He stayed out all night at the karaoke club. He didn't sing and he barely drank anything, but he was going to stick around as long as possible, if only to make sure both his brother and their guest were fast asleep by the time he got back.<p>

He rarely stayed out late. Itachi accused him of being antisocial, and Sasuke agreed. Alas, the younger Uchiha enjoyed his solitude. He liked his friends, but he got sick of them if they stuck around him too long. He needed his space. But these days, he had to take drastic measured to keep from listening to wrestling matches (that involved a lot of grunting and groaning) and loud showers with sounds of wet skin and the sight of dripping limbs.

Itachi also accused him of homosexuality. It was completely true, or so Sasuke finally admitted after his first glimpse of Naruto naked.

That's right. He'd seen the blond in the buff on more occasions than he cared to remember, thanks to a certain sadistic brother. Realizing this, he broke up with Sakura. He'd only slept with her once anyway, and had hated it. Figures.

"Come on, Sasuke," Kiba called after him. "Aren't you going to break your own record and stick around a little longer?"

Sasuke was on his way out. He looked at the clock mounted on the wall and frowned. His latest time yet. It was nearly three in the morning, but at least this way he knew everyone at home was asleep. Itachi had work to get to (something about a late project that needed finishing that Saturday) and Naruto would sleep too, since he didn't stay up at their house on his own.

"Maybe next week," the Uchiha waved him off with a smirk. "See you guys," he called to no one in particular. He listened dimly to Karin and Hana moaning miserably at his departure before he closed the door behind him.

He parked his car in the garage and went directly to his room. With a great deal of relief, he noted that the house was almost too quiet. He closed his bedroom door and started undressing immediately. He was starving and he'd get a bite after he changed into something comfortable. He pulled on the drawstring pants Naruto had used the week before, pulled on a white undershirt and went down.

He froze at the kitchen door, at the sight of Naruto eating some kind of sandwich. Naruto looked at him with just as much shock. "Welcome home," he greeted with a nervous grin. That explain the house being too quiet; the absence of Naruto's snores.

"I thought you were asleep," Sasuke said with a hint of accusation. So Naruto was always uncomfortable around him. So what? Sure it galled him that the blond could be so completely at ease around psychotic Itachi, but that wasn't _his_ problem.

"I was. I got hungry. Want some?" He tore his sandwich in half (smelled like smoked turkey) and offered him the unbitten piece.

Sasuke stared into the blue eyes he'd become so obsessed with, and then at the hunk of sandwich. He reached out and took it, against his better judgment. He never ate anything anybody else made, even sandwiches. In fact, Sasuke did all the cooking in the house. But this was different. Actually, Sasuke yearned for the half Naruto had already had a bite of. It was insane!

"Karoake?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin.

Sasuke frowned at him. What was that look supposed to mean? "Yes."

"_Just_ karaoke?"

"Yes," Sasuke repeated around his bite of sandwich. "What else would I be doing?"

"A guy like you? Sex."

Sasuke nearly choked on his sandwich, and glared at his guest. He coughed a couple of times before managing to ask: "A guy like me. That means what?"

Naruto grinned at him and leaned back in the kitchen stool. "You know. Popular. Hot. _Popular_."

"Hn...You think I'm hot," he said matter-of-factly, after swallowing. He put the rest of the sandwich down and watched Naruto flush.

"The entire school thinks you're hot," Naruto amended, grinning to cover his embarrassment. He shoved the last bit of sandwich into his mouth and chewed frantically. Sasuke watched him with heated eyes.

"I didn't realize you knew me before you met Itachi."

Naruto frowned and stared at the kitchen counter between them. "You're popular, of course I noticed you. We're in the same classes, for God's sake." Naruto sounded a little angry there and the Uchiha blinked.

"I didn't notice you."

Naruto gave him a cool look. "Yeah, I know. I should be more insulted, but I guess I'm lucky you know my name, even now."

"I know more than your name. I've seen you naked."

Naruto gaped is disbelief that this should be brought up. He quickly feigned a look of indifference. "That was an accident! Besides, everyone in the basketball team has seen me naked. No big deal."

Sasuke quirked a brow and repressed a smile. "That popular, are you?"

Naruto sputtered in horror. "In the gym shower, Teme!" He grabbed his forgotten glass of pineapple juice and gulped its contents down noisily. Sasuke chuckled, missing the blond's startled look.

Sasuke got up for some juice of his own, still smiling.

"So you weren't having sex," Naruto confirmed.

"No, I wasn't." The Uchiha sat back down and took a sip of his orange juice. He and Naruto stared at each other for a minute, and then Naruto frowned.

"Have you ever had sex?" he asked curiously.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke answered easily, taking another sip.

Naruto laughed a little and sat back. "Guys brag about this stuff, so I guess you're still a virgin."

Sasuke put his cup down and glared. "I'm not a virgin. Are you?"

Naruto's smile died and he frowned in return. "None of your business," he said evenly.

The Uchiha gave a single bark of laughter. "Guys brag about this stuff, so I guess you're still a virgin," he parroted back.

The two stared at each other for ten seconds and burst out laughing. Sasuke leaned back in his chair as his laughter died down. The dobe was as entertaining as he was sexy.

"Fine. I admit it," the blond said, panting slightly. "I'm a virgin. And proud of it!" he added, punching the air. Sasuke stopped mid-sip to stare at him dumbly.

"Girls follow you around like flies. How the hell are you still a virgin?" he demanded coolly.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes, making the other man's heart stutter. "They're just my friends, but I'm surprised you noticed that. Besides, it's not girls I'm interested in. And until I find the perfect guy for me, I'm staying just like this."

Sasuke stared at him, afraid his heart might have stopped at the admission. "You're gay," he stated obviously, a clear note of shock coloring his voice.

Naruto was looking at him casually, but Sasuke could tell he was gauging his reaction. His wet dream was gay, the Uchiha thought numbly. He didn't know whether to be furious or happy about this. Itachi was dying tomorrow, and that was that.

"Your brother didn't tell you?"

"No," Sasuke bit out, staring at his leftover sandwich like he wanted to stab it. "He doesn't do much beside torture me."

"He loves you, Teme," Naruto said laughingly. "He talks about you to me all the time."

His eyes shot up to meet the blond's, his narrowed suspiciously. "Is that right? And what has he been sharing with you?"

Naruto grinned and closed his eyes. "He talked about what a good cook you are. How you took over kitchen duties after your parents passed away, even though you were only ten. You love cats, hate bats, and think candy is disgusting if it isn't apple-flavored. You like being alone, but you only let in people who are closest to you, and only if you really like them. You almost never laugh, but when you do, it's a sign that whoever got it out of you is someone you really like. You act all aloof and distant, but you help people when they really need it, even if they aren't your friends. You never bully anyone and you don't like getting into fights. But you kick ass if you have to. You are so much stronger than you look, and a lot more vulnerable and sensitive than anyone can guess…" Naruto opened his eyes slowly and stared into stunned black ones.

"He…he said all that," Sasuke breathed, taken aback by the depth of feelings in the words.

"Some of it, yeah."

"_Some_?"

Naruto shrugged. "I saw you long before now, and I've gotten to know you better since Itachi and I became friends. I noticed a few things of my own."

Sasuke forced his breathing to remain even as he watched Naruto finish another sandwich. "I found out I was gay too, recently," he confessed, and was satisfied when Naruto dropped the sandwich to the floor.

"What?" the blond choked out, not even glancing at the fallen snack. "Did you just tell me you're gay?"

"So it seems." Sasuke watched Naruto blink and turn a funny shade of purple. "Are you all right?" he asked suspiciously. It looked like the idiot was going into shock.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see that coming. So I guess you've done it with at least one guy-"

"No. Just women," corrected the Uchiha coolly.

Naruto blinked once, eyes widening. "Oh…Then you're a backdoor virgin."

Sasuke's brows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Er…you've never had a guy, er, in you," Naruto said with a blush.

Sasuke went quiet. He sure as hell hadn't, nor did he plan on it. But… "Are you a seme or an uke, Naruto?"

Naruto flinched and flushed even deeper. "Why?"

"Just humor me. Which are you?"

Naruto let out a harsh breath and crossed his arms in front of him in defense. "Uke, I guess. But I like the idea of switching roles every now and again."

"How do you know you're an uke?" he continued calmly, crossing his legs to cover his erection. _Oh, God Almighty._

"I am absolutely not answering that," Naruto growled out, glaring intimidatingly, except for his ruddy cheeks.

"You've experimented," he guessed. "Don't look so mortified, it's good that you figured out what you like."

He got up when Naruto did, and watched the blond pick up the fallen sandwich and throw it in the garbage. Naruto refused to meet his eyes when he wished him a hasty goodnight. Sasuke watched him take the stairs two at a time and go into Itachi's room.

Repressing the urge to knock down the door and wrestle Naruto the hell out of his brother's bed (where he had actually seen him sleep a couple of times), he made his way to his own room across the hall. He got into his bathroom, locked the door and went to the sink. Pulling out a bottle of lube from a drawer to his right, he uncapped it and spilled a healthy amount into his hand. He rubbed that over his painfully hard cock, hissing at the cool jell.

He grabbed the small towel hanging to his left, wadded it up a bit and shoved it into his mouth. His brother had a habit of catching him while he masturbated, and no matter what the hour, Sasuke wasn't taking chances at being heard right now.

He pictured Naruto naked again, remembering the dimples above his ass, and how the gorgeous bastard was tanned _everywhere_. His moan was muffled by the towel, and he started jerking off slowly.

Uke. Naruto was an uke, he thought feverishly. He liked being taken. Would he like Sasuke there? Would he beg him for it? Would he let Sasuke prepare him or would he prep himself with his toys.

Yeah, Sasuke would bet anything Naruto had sex toys.

He groaned into the towel and picked up speed. He didn't bother touching his sensitive spots, he was close enough as it is. And then a vision of Naruto presenting his ass to him filled his head. Naruto would split his cheeks open, revealing a twitching, tanned bud wet with lube. Sasuke nearly fell to his knees, the orgasm that wracked him was so strong. His shout was thankfully muffled, and his seed hit the underside of the innocent sink almost silently.

Minutes later, his panting subsided, and his knees felt strong enough to support his weight. He stayed leaning over the sink, staring at his flushed reflection.

He wanted Naruto. But Naruto was his brother's best friend, and he had strict rules against messing with Itachi's friends. That rule applied to women at the time, but this was no different. Sasuke took out the towel from his mouth and threw it aside, his mind working furiously. He had no experience with men, but he was more than willing to learn on Naruto's delicious body.

His reflection disappeared as he closed his eyes in frustration. Never had he wanted anyone as much.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Tada! Not my usual smuttiness (for now), but that's how it came out. Hope it was a good start, <strong>YAA<strong>! This should be 2 or 3 chapters long. Heheh. I tried to make it into a one-shot, but as I suspected, it needed more room. It wasn't even a very long chapter, was it? Next one will be longer, I promise (probably) XD

**So please review!** I adore the stuff. I live for it. Yum!


	2. Kissing

Hello, everyone!

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They were AWESOME!

This chapter will most likely be edited later. Wish me luck! And let me know if I messed up something.

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Anonymous reviewer1:** Lol! I hope you like this second part. Although it wasn't as long as I'd planned.

**Lo:** Why, thank you. May I never disappoint. X3

**Ttrace:** Agh! I was misunderstood. Sasuke hated seeing them so close, but he didn't think they were a couple. He'd been wishing Naruto was his friend instead. Hm. I should fix this misunderstanding (though it is a good idea, come to think of it. Lol!)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too. So all in all, **MA rated (adults only)**. Not yet though. Heh.

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sasuke crossed and uncrossed his legs. He sat in the living room, attempting to read a book, and trying to ignore the rowdy pair of idiots to his right. Itachi had Naruto in a chokehold and he was smothering him into the sofa. The bastard. Sasuke wanted to do that, but for a completely different purpose.

Naruto was laughing and struggling to get free. "Not on your life, asshole. I'm keeping the game."

Fucking X-box. They played for games, and the loser always tried to wrestle the game back from the winner. How the hell was that entertaining?

"Sasuke, watch out for his legs," Itachi said, giving his younger brother a wicked look. Sasuke glared and pointedly did _not_ look at the muscular, bare tanned legs so close by.

Itachi got up in a single move, flipped Naruto on his back, and slipped a hand into his shorts. Naruto yelped and grabbed at the stray hand. Sasuke shot up, Naruto kicked Itachi in the face, and Sasuke tackled his off-balance brother to the floor.

Sasuke crouched over his elder sibling, breath ragged and glare heated enough to fry eggs. Itachi was clearly shocked, but not for long. He smirked his evil smirk, black eyes sparkling. "I always grab him as a form of blackmail. The game for the safe return of his balls."

Sasuke looked back. Naruto was gaping at them both, lying across the sofa with his elbows supporting his upper body.

He got up quickly and went to Naruto. The blonde stared up at the towering raven. "Don't let him touch you like that. That privilege should be left to your first man," Sasuke growled. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and walked away, heading for the safety of his room.

Naruto kept staring after the man, and gulped once. Itachi watched his friend and repressed a grin. "Very well. Keep the game." He got up and dusted himself. "You should probably explain to him that we're not about to fuck."

The blond's head snapped to him. "The hell! He knows that. You and I are friends."

"_Best_ friends," Itachi corrected evenly. "Go and make sure he understands that. I'm going out for some groceries."

"But he knows-"

"I'll be back in an hour."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "Crazy brothers."

* * *

><p>Sasuke threw his book aside and sat on his bed. That had been humiliating. Naruto was a dense fool, and hopefully he was too dense to realize Sasuke's foolish show of possessiveness. Even as he mentioned Naruto's first man, he had the strangest urge to pull back and beat his chest possessively. Naruto would have him or die a virgin, damn it!<p>

Sasuke let out a sigh and fell back on the bed. Of course he would fall in love with the only man he couldn't have.

Love…Sasuke stared blindly at the ceiling and cursed Naruto's enchanting personality and good heart to hell. He never thought he'd love anyone. Perhaps it was the forbidden aspect of this that made the blond so alluring to him. At least that's what Sasuke tried to tell himself at first. He couldn't fool himself for long.

He recognized Naruto's knock a few seconds later. "What?" he snapped.

"It's me," came the muffled reply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Who else would it be? Itachi never knocked. "What do you want?"

"I want to come in, you rude bastard," he snapped back.

Sasuke's brows shot up and he glared at the door. "So come in, dobe. The door's open."

Naruto opened the door slowly and slipped inside. "Itachi asked me to make something clear. I told him you knew, but he thinks I should make sure-"

"Get to the point."

Naruto looked at the raven coolly. Sasuke was lounging on the bed, looking at Naruto evenly. "Itachi and I are not, and will never be an item. Ok?"

Sasuke said nothing. He merely crossed his arms and gestured for Naruto to sit down. With no other place else to do that, Naruto joined Sasuke on the bed.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" It took a herculean amount of effort to keep the question casual.

Naruto blinked. "Er…Not Itachi, if that's what you want to know."

"I mean in general."

"Yes. Just one guy."

"Who?" Sasuke growled and coughed to cover up his tone. "Who was it?"

Naruto shrugged, looking slightly confused. "Does it matter? You don't know him."

"Was it good?"

"Er…It was all right. Why are you asking all this?"

Sasuke pressed his lips and leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands. "I'd like to try kissing. I've never kissed a guy before." He shouldn't. He knew it was a bad idea. What if Naruto said yes? What if Sasuke got addicted to the taste?

The man looked shocked, but not in the way that signaled he understood what Sasuke was asking. "You have anyone you like?"

It was an excellent question, and one Sasuke had no intention of answering truthfully. "I would like your help in this. If you're willing," he dodged.

"You want _me_ to kiss you?" the blond gaped. "I know at least three guys who have the hots for you. Shikamaru is-"

"I trust you. You wouldn't go any further in an experiment. Can you say this for anyone else?" This was bullshit and Sasuke knew it. He was no helpless damsel. Anyone trying to overpower him would get severely injured at the least, if Sasuke was feeling merciful.

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick onceover and looked away. The younger Uchiha smirked knowingly. Sasuke knew how attractive he was. There was no one he couldn't get, if he really put his mind-

"I'm not kissing my best friend's little brother. That would be so wrong. One, Itachi would kill me. Two-"

"We're the same age," Sasuke snapped once he recovered from the shock.

"-you should experiment with someone you like, not just the most convenient person. Are you in that much of a hurry to become officially gay?"

"A kiss won't make me officially gay," he growled. "And it's none of Itachi's damn business who I kiss, or who I have sex with."

"Oh, God! I'm not having experimental sex with you either!"

"You wish, asshole!" Sasuke snapped, stinging at the comment. Maybe he wasn't nearly as irresistible as he thought. "I don't fool around with Itachi's friends, as a rule. You don't need to worry about your virtue."

Naruto looked taken aback. "I wasn't worried. I'm not your type. Actually, until recently I didn't think I was your type of gender either."

"Wait…why wouldn't you think you were my type?" Sasuke couldn't help asking. "Is that why you won't kiss me? You think I find you unattractive?"

Naruto closed his mouth and stared at him a moment. "You say it like you _do_ find me attractive."

"You are attractive. I don't have to be sexually drawn to you to see that."

"You're sexually drawn to me?" Naruto was standing now and backing up to the corner of the room. Sasuke snarled and clenched his hands against the mattress, but didn't move otherwise.

"Does it matter? I don't fool around with my brother's friends. You're safe."

"But you just asked to kiss me." The blonde was frowning and biting his lip absently.

Sasuke licked his longingly. "That's just a kiss. I-"

"There's no such thing as 'just a kiss'. Kissing can be more intimate than sex!"

"From a man who's had some sexual experience, let me tell you what bullshit that is."

"Only because you're actually _gay_!"

That ticked him off. "Gender is irrelevant. So just get over here and kiss me you _total moron_!" He was yelling. Naruto looked really pissed. The room moved sideways abruptly and Naruto was kissing him. Hard.

Sasuke groaned loudly at the tongue plunging into his mouth. Naruto was on top of him, grinding into him, a leg pushing his thighs apart. Sasuke clung to him and arched into his body. The blond basketball player was all muscle. His legs, belly, arms, chest. Sasuke let his hands roam as his mouth was devoured. _Heaven._

Sasuke felt a hand stroking his neck, move up to his jaw and down his neck again. He shivered and sucked the tongue in his mouth. He'd never been kissed like this. Not even in the throes of sex had he felt that good.

Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe it was because he was actually gay and girls just didn't do it for him. And maybe it was because this was Naruto, Sasuke's first and unexpected love. And because Naruto was sexy and funny and kind and _perfect_.

Sasuke gasped for breath and blinked his eyes open when the lips were gone. He lay on the bed, panting, motionless, and hard. Naruto was leaning over him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Thankfully, he couldn't see the raven's hard-on from this position.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said huskily, sounding a little angry at himself.

"I asked for it," Sasuke argued, as calmly as he could manage considering he was horny enough to rip his own clothes off.

Naruto's bright blue gaze collided with his. The blond man looked pissed. "Itachi trusts me, especially with you. He knows I'd never go anywhere near you that way, but here I am-"

"_I asked for it_," Sasuke snapped. "And what if I wanted you to approach me that way? You should take the little brother's feelings into consideration too," snarled the younger Uchiha. He hated Itachi at that moment. His brother may be the only thing standing between Sasuke and his true desire, if the heat of Naruto's kiss was any indication.

"I wouldn't betray my best friend like that. Especially since you don't mean it. And besides, I'm not all that safe." Blue eyes glittered dangerously and Sasuke felt his cock twitch. "Go practice with someone else." Naruto got up and Sasuke flipped on his side, positioning his legs in a way so as to conceal his erection.

_I'm not all that safe._

The blonde closed the door behind him, and it took all Sasuke had not to go after him, tackle him to the floor and fuck his brains out.

_Especially since you don't mean it._

So he thought Sasuke was playing with him. That might be best, since the alternative was Naruto figuring out Sasuke was in love with him. The blond would never sleep with him anyway, because he was Itachi's little brother. You don't screw around with your best friend's family. Sasuke had a similar dilemma; he didn't screw his family's best friends. No matter how much he wanted to.

It looked like another night of self-gratification.

* * *

><p>The library was one of the places you ended up meeting people you usually would never notice. This was not the case for Sasuke, because he rarely ever looked twice at anybody not already part of his own group, or not hot enough to warranty his attention. It was where he picked up most of his past girlfriends. So he was more than a little surprised to see Naruto there with a broody-looking redhead and that lazy genius of a student he'd mentioned. Shikamaru, was it?<p>

Naruto had his arm around the redhead's shoulders, and the latter didn't seem to mind at all. They were standing in a semi-secluded isle, looking over detective novels. Before he knew it, he'd broken away from his study group and headed for the trio.

"Naruto. You should be finishing that biology paper. Due _tomorrow_," he said coolly.

Naruto turned to him in surprise, but soon enough he was grinning a him. "And how do you know I haven't already done it, Teme? Or should I call you _mom_?"

"Hn." He turned to the long-haired brunette. "You're Shikamaru."

The laid-back man blinked in surprise and nodded his head. "Naruto says you have the hots for me." He approached the shorter man. "Would you like to make-out?" he said in a whisper, so no one outside their small group could hear.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

There was no opportunity to hear the answer, because someone (Sasuke had a good idea who) was dragging him outside by the arm. He let him, watching hallway after hallway rush past. Soon, he was standing in the back garden outside, surrounded by wide empty spaces and a few young pine trees.

"What _was_ that?" Naruto yelled at him, blue eyes boring into his own.

"You told me to practice with-"

"The hell I did! He'd eat you alive. He's more cunning than-"

"You recommended him."

"I sure as fuck didn't! He's just one of the guys who are attracted to you. He's seme, man. And it doesn't matter that you think you're seme too. He'll have you submitting to him before you realize why your ass is so sore!"

Sasuke listened to this in fascination. He certainly should learn not to judge a book by its cover. "So who would you recommend?"

Naruto shut up and stared at him dumbly. "Like I'd tell you who to fuck."

"Who said anything about fucking? I just want to make out. Maybe I should take my chances with-"

"Shut up!" Naruto moaned and dragged both hands through his spiky hair in frustration. "All right, fine. I'll make out with you. But only if you wait for someone you actually like before you have sex."

Sasuke smirked in triumph, making the blond glower at him. "Deal." He went up to Naruto and kissed him. They were nearly the same height. Sasuke was perhaps a little taller, but not by much. He swallowed back a moan and slipped his hands under the black shirt his brother's friend was wearing. Naruto gasped against his mouth and pulled back.

"Not here," Naruto growled, pulling the roving hand away. "And stop feeling me up!"

"It's part of the kissing. It's not like I'm jerking you off."

He chuckled at the flush that stained the blond's cheeks. "You realize you're blackmailing me into this, right? I can't let you 'experiment' with a potentially dangerously hormonal man."

"My hero," he said sarcastically, and leaned in. Naruto tried to pull back but Sasuke captured his mouth in another probing kiss.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto pulled away, gasping and glaring at his classmate. "My friends are waiting for me. Jeez!"

Sasuke shrugged and pulled his fingers through his hair, which Naruto had mussed up nicely. "Then I'll see you this weekend."

Naruto was straightening his clothes, but he nodded absently. "You've got me as far as this weekend, Sasuke, so make the best of it. I'll see you then."

Sasuke stared after him for moment, annoyed and feeling a bit cheated. That was all? A single damned weekend to store up on the feel of Naruto's body against his? Of those lips? Those strong hands in his hair and on his neck and thighs? Hmph. He supposed it was better than nothing, which was all he would have allowed himself in normal circumstances; this was not the first time he'd been attracted to a friend of Itachi's. But it was the first time he's fallen in love with one.

He knew it was a mistake to do this. He may not be fucking Naruto, but kissing him wasn't much better. Using him was even worse. He might be doing it because he liked him and was being sneaky about getting his fix, but Naruto didn't know that. As far as Naruto knew, Sasuke was using him to explore his gay side.

If Itachi knew about it, Sasuke could consider himself dead.

The famous, irresistible, sought-after Uchiha Sasuke was brought neatly to his knees by a feisty, loyal, barely intelligent blond virgin.

Life was so full of shit sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I thought I'd submit it and edit later. And where is the smut, damn it?<p>

This wasn't much longer than the last one, I know. But I hope it was enjoyable. I'll just let my muse run with this. The next chapter should be last, but I'll be posting it in two weeks (since I am honor-bound to submit chapter 14 of Kiss a Ninja: Falling next week).

And **please review!** I am addicted to the stuff. Grrrraaa!


	3. Loving

Not an update, obviously; sorry! I couldn't open the third chapter at all and decided to reupload. Sorry if I dissappointed anyone! X( But seriously, is it just me or is the site locking everybody out for days at a time. -sniff- So irritating.

What amazing reviews. Thank you so much, guys! I'll reply to the ones given this chapter properly a little later.

Thanks go to **Yaoi Addicts Anonymous** for inspiriting this. This fic is dedicated to her, beginning to end. I hope I didn't do too badly, **YAA** 8D

This is the last chapter, and while I was late posting it (for many reasons pertaining to life, the internet, and my laptop's charger), it is finally here, and I hope it was worth the wait.

If I left any plot holes, PLEASE let me know. I'll fix them post haste!

And that's the most anonymous reviews I've had for a single chapter evah! Yay!

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Shane:** Ahh. I so agree. The mood does seem to scream NaruSasu sometimes, doesn't it? But since this is a gift fic, I need to go with the requester's preference. I do like SasuNaru a lot too, though, and I hope I make it work. -fingers crossed- I do imply that they will sometimes switch roles...but that's pretty much all I can do at this point. -sigh-

**Ttrace:** Heheh! Thanks. I like him like that XD Hmm. I hope he doesn't seem to get all weird and unrealistic in this chapter. Argh! That would suck!

**Lo:** Ack! What loveliness! A true review. Thank you so much. I hope I haven't messed it up here.

**Reviewer:** Bwahaha! Oh, you silly thing. I love a review that can make me laugh. And thank you -blush- you're too nice.

**Anonymous reviewer1:** Lol! I hope you like, and thanks for the enthusiasm. My big head appreciates it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too.

**MA rated (adults only) this chapter**.

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

He was already having second thoughts about this. Sasuke had been adamant about keeping his hands off Naruto, the man being his brother's best friend. And yet here he was, luring the blond into a kissing deal just so Sasuke could get a taste of what it would be like to touch Naruto that way.

Now if only Naruto would go crazy enough and give Sasuke another wild kiss, like that first one they had. Sasuke licked his lips at the memory, and instantly sighed in self-loathing.

So it seemed he couldn't help it. He wanted to be as close to Naruto as possible, and since the position of 'best friend' was taken by his brother (not that he wanted to be a mere _friend_) and 'lover' was out of the question, a kissing tutor was as close as Sasuke could get to what he really wanted.

And he had until tomorrow to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grimaced in disgust at the way his brother had Naruto pinned to the couch. A wrestling match for another of those fucking games, but it looked so much like a fight for sexual dominance that Sasuke was hard-pressed not to attack them both and beat the shit out of his brother.<p>

Naruto looked up in alarm when Sasuke got up and left the room. He gave Itachi a final punch in the groin and went after the younger Uchiha as Itachi rolled off him with a pained groan.

Sasuke was in the kitchen, angrily mixing a cup of instant coffee.

"You like that shit?" he asked in horror.

Sasuke looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto quirked a brow and moved further into the room. "I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to come in here. I totally cleaned up after myself when my soufflé blew up."

Sasuke blinked at him in confusion and put his mug on the island. "You made soufflé. For Itachi," he confirmed darkly.

The blond smirked. "I wouldn't know how to make soufflé if my life depended on it. I was mocking you."

Sasuke stared at him and Naruto grinned. "Come on," the blond said. "I need to show you something."

The younger Uchiha watched the man head for the stairs and clenched his teeth to keep from growling. _Finally_ Naruto deigned to give him his 'lessons'. He waited a minute, staring at his steaming mug unseeingly.

This was his chance to do what's right, to release Naruto from the deal the blond made to protect Sasuke's homosexual virginity.

He sighed and headed for his room, taking his coffee with him.

Naruto was lying on his bed, shuffling through the pages of a motorcar magazine. "You don't have yaoi manga? I have a bunch of them, right there on display. Do you have yours hidden away or don't you like them?"

Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Naruto frown up at the magazine before meeting his gaze. "What's yaoi?"

The blond's jaw dropped and he shot upright. "You're kidding! Even straight guys know what they are. Gay manga, man. With sex."

"So it's porn."

"Er…yeah, a lot of times, I guess."

"You like gay porn."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "I don't watch the real-life stuff. I like the manga because it feels more real."

"Hn. I assume this stuff is written by women."

"Not always!" the blond objected, immediately seeing where this was going. "And anyway, the author tries to convey her –or his- feelings and that's way more real than a paid porn star who's done it a hundred times."

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. "You're a romantic."

Naruto harrumphed and fell back on the bed, opening the magazine upside down and glaring at it. The Uchiha watched him for a bit, enjoying the play of sunlight on the stunning tanned skin, just as he was wishing his brother had never befriended the man and forced Sasuke to notice how beautiful he was. To notice that he even existed, and then to fall in love with him.

"You don't have to give me lessons. I figured it's the same as kissing women anyway," he said evenly and got up. "And I won't be sleeping with any man anytime soon, so you don't need to worry in that regard."

Like ripping off a particularly clingy Band-Aid. It hurt to give up the chance to touch him, but doing it would have compromised Sasuke's emotions irrevocably;

Their first kiss was still in his dreams.

He shut his bedroom door on Naruto's confused face and let out a breath. He couldn't bear to be just a friend, and he couldn't be a boyfriend without betraying his brother (whom he loved and respected despite his many eccentricities). Staying away was his best option, so expand his social life he would.

A door opened, and a familiar "Hey!" stopped him in his tracks. "You did not just compare me to women, Teme. I said I needed to show you something."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto in exasperation. "If you want to stay a virgin, you'll show me whatever it is _later_. I'm going out," he snarled and turned away.

The vision of Naruto gaping at him was stuck to the back of his lids, and he really wished he hadn't said that. He hoped Naruto took it as an off-handed threat than a I-want-you-so-bad-you-better-stay-away-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you statement that it was.

* * *

><p>Itachi listened to the exchange with an evil glint in his eyes. His little brother, trying so hard to be noble and go against his self-centered Uchiha nature. It was amusing.<p>

"Naruto," the older man called, walking to the stairs and gesturing at his friend to come down. The poor man was still staring at the front door, where Sasuke had disappeared. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

><p>The house was dark, and there was a note on the door informing Sasuke that Itachi was out for drinks. Frowning, Sasuke went to the kitchen to eat. He froze, and tried to retrace his steps and escape to his room.<p>

"Itachi said you like me."

Sasuke paled and stopped. Naruto was mixing a mug of something that the Uchiha couldn't see or smell, and he was leaning over it, his face covered in shadows. He looked somber, and that was a look Sasuke had never seen on him before. It was alarming.

"Why is it dark in here?" he fielded, sounding calm and bored.

"Itachi said you like me," he repeated, not looking up. "Is it true?"

Sasuke sucked in a breath and glowered at the blond, even though he obviously couldn't see it. "Why would he tell you something like that? And why the hell are you asking? The answer doesn't make a difference, does it? It doesn't to me."

Naruto's head shot up, fixing him with a glower of his own. "It might matter to _me_. Why didn't you tell me? Why resort to the tricks? A kissing exercise? Really?"

"We didn't do that," Sasuke snapped defensively, wondering how his worst nightmare was coming to pass even though he'd done the right thing.

"And you threatened to have sex with me this afternoon. If I insisted on keeping you there. You actually do like me, and you never said a word. Am I not popular enough for you-?"

"You're Itachi's best friend," he snapped, clenching his fists and glaring heatedly. "That makes you a non-option, and I-"

"I've liked you since we were kids. KIDS. It would have been really nice to know that my biggest crush liked me back at some point-"

"What?" Sasuke choked out hoarsely, falling back against the doorway.

"Mind you, that had nothing to do with Itachi and me becoming best friends. I was actually dreading being around you, and I was right. I like you even more now, and you don't think I'm good enough to like-"

"I don't like you, I _love_ you," Sasuke snarled, finally having enough of the unfair accusations. Naruto shut up and stared at him in disbelief.

"No you don't," he said weakly.

Sasuke pressed his lips and looked away, unhappy at having been pushed into revealing his biggest secret. "You're my brother's best friend. I won't cross that line," he said with finality and walked away.

His legs felt numb, and he wasn't so sure he could raise either of them enough to climb the stairs.

Naruto liked him. Since they were _kids_. How had the blond hidden something like that so well? Sasuke could usually sense when a girl had a crush on him, yet…He stopped.

What was he _doing_?

He turned around and crashed right into a solid chest. He and Naruto both grunted in surprise and fell back a few steps. Naruto was clutching his nose and blinking at him through tearful eyes. "Watch it!" he growled.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and glared. "My house. I can swivel whenever I want."

They kept looking at one another silently for several moments, before Naruto spoke. "I want us to have sex."

Sasuke gasped almost silently, eyes widening. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "Don't say things like that."

"I don't have your reservations, and Itachi pretty much made it clear he was okay with us when he told me about you, and I've wanted you since forever. And you love me," he finished, voice tapering to a whisper. "I'm pretty sure I love you too." He smiled and cocked his head confidently, though Sasuke could see his blush at voicing the words. "I want it to be you."

Sasuke feared he would go into cardiac arrest and die of the temptation. "I want to be your first," he confirmed shakily and cleared his throat. "But I can't sleep with you. You're-"

"I'll be naked in your room. I have lube," Naruto interrupted with a playful grin. He walked past Sasuke and went up the stairs, two at a time. Sasuke was too stunned to turn and watch the blond go, but he jumped when he heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Naruto was going to be naked. On his bed. With lube.

Sasuke shook in frustration and tried to will himself the hell out of the house. He lasted all of three minutes before following. Unsure of how to proceed, he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came the sing-song voice.

Despite himself, Sasuke chuckled. "It's me, dobe." He licked his lips nervously. "May I come in?"

"Yes. Please." Hearing the smile in the words, Sasuke opened up slowly and gazed into the room. He gulped and closed his eyes. Naruto was sitting cross-legged on his bed, naked as the day he was born, with a pronounced erection lying against his tanned belly.

Sasuke swallowed again and stepped in carefully, afraid his legs would give out from so much visual stimulation. He was so damned gay right now it was amazing. The sight of Naruto was a wet dream come true! "We need to talk," he said hoarsely.

He watched, mesmerized, as Naruto rubbed a hand up and down his impressive shaft slowly. "Okay."

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I gave my brother my word I wouldn't fool around with-"

"This doesn't feel like fooling around to me. But I understand; I never expected I'd want my best friend's little brother to have sex with me either," he said tentatively, still smiling. "But that was before I found out _you_ were his brother."

Sasuke leaned against the closed door and tried to calm his lust. He wanted to leap in there and thrust into Naruto until they both came and came hard. But he had to think. "I've never been with a man, and neither have you. This could go badly," he argued halfheartedly.

Naruto laughed. "I may not be a fan of books, but I've read very carefully on this. I know what I'm doing." He looked up into Sasuke's eyes, his own going half-mast. "Come here."

Feeling his legs jerk forward of their own volition, Sasuke could only watch as he obeyed and approached the bed. He stood at the end of it, hearing his own harsh breathing as Naruto slid down and knelt on the mattress in front of him.

The blond slid his hands around his waist and leaned up. "Let's start with foreplay," he said huskily and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, making the Uchiha moan. The kiss was gentle and sweet…at first.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body tremble with nerves and it made him feel much better; the blond was as nervous as he was. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the soft lips. Naruto gasped lightly and opened up, allowing Sasuke's tongue to slip inside.

That was when feral, wild Naruto came out to play. He squeezed Sasuke against him and attacked his mouth like it was his lifeline, sucking and licking and nipping, making Sasuke groan and grab on. He pried the blond's hands from around him and pushed him on the bed. Naruto fell back, yelping in surprise, but Sasuke moved quickly on top of him, holding his hands prisoner on either side of his head and attacking his neck and jaw.

Naruto was panting and arching against him. "Sasuke…your clothes…I can't feel you," he gasped out, spreading his legs and rubbing his dripping cock against the raven's clothed pelvis. Sasuke let go and sat up, ripping off his clothing impatiently and tossing them on the floor. Naruto sat up with him and unzipped his pants, sliding them off and grabbing his boxer-clad erection.

Sasuke gasped and keeled over, unintentionally pushing Naruto on his back. "Don't move," he ordered the blond and struggled with his underwear. Ignoring his command, Naruto reached down and helped him, brushing his hands against his hips and rubbing the insides of his thighs distractingly.

It took the Uchiha a lot longer to take off his pants and boxers than it should have.

Barely able to see straight, Sasuke lay down on Naruto and nearly came. He groaned hoarsely at the heavenly feel of skin on skin, of Naruto's cock trapped between them, alongside his own. He froze and waited for himself to cool down.

Naruto was shaking beneath him and biting his lip. "Almost came?" he asked with a strained smile. Naruto looked up at him in surprise and nodded. "Good."

Naruto gave a tight laugh and punched his arm. "Teme. You'd just love it I disgraced myself, wouldn't you?"

"As long as I don't disgrace myself first." Naruto laughed again, slightly more in control now.

They looked at each other silently for a while, and then Naruto spoke: "I'm going to prep myself, so…you'll have to turn away until-"

"I'm gay, Naruto. You think I'd be turned off by that?" He snorted. "I want to do it."

Naruto blinked and turned red. "I…That would be embarrassing. I've never had anyone, um, touch me there before."

Sasuke chuckled and leaned over the blond, rubbing his nose with Naruto's affectionately. "You're going to have my cock in you and you're embarrassed about a few fingers? I'm prepping you. I want to feel you."

Naruto gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. "First times are really embarrassing, aren't they?"

Sasuke cocked his head thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe so. Especially if you're the girl."

Naruto's eyes popped open and he glared. "Excuse me? I can kick your ass faster than-"

"Now why would you think I was referring to you? You're my uke, not a girl." Sasuke grinned devilishly and rubbed himself against Naruto's cock, making them both groan. "Where's the lube," he asked breathlessly.

"Uh…backpack. Oh, shit. That's in Itachi's room."

Sasuke reached over and pulled a bedside drawer open. He pulled out a half-full bottle of lubricant and showed it to Naruto. "Is that enough?"

Naruto nodded furiously and spread his legs further. "Do you know how…?"

"I have an idea. Guide me," he said and moved away. Naruto nodded and Sasuke squirted a healthy amount on his hand. He covered his fingers in the stuff and reached between Naruto's legs.

The blond sucked in a breath and covered his face with an arm. "One finger first."

Sasuke smirked at his partner's self-conscious behavior and spread the tanned cheeks open with one hand. Naruto jumped a little at having his opening exposed, but didn't try to get away. Sasuke climbed back over his soon-to-be lover and nipped his exposed jaw. Naruto removed his arm and blinked at him, his face a dark red.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Naruto's face relaxed immediately into one of desire, and he extended his neck in order to meet Sasuke's lips halfway. They kissed slowly, and then their tongues started battling and Sasuke was sure his fingers were the last thing on the blond's mind.

He reached between the blond's legs and stroked a lubed finger over the crack. Naruto gasped but didn't stop kissing the Uchiha. In fact, Sasuke paused the movement of his hand to enjoy the way Naruto was suckling his tongue.

He lined his finger to the pulsing hole and pushed. He plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth repeatedly as he pushed his finger inside. Naruto panted against him, mouth slack and eyes glazed over after Sasuke started thrusting his finger freely.

It was time for another finger.

Naruto moaned, widening his legs and arching his ass into the digits. "I can't believe you're touching me like this," Naruto panted, eyes sliding shut as Sasuke's fingers worked in him more rapidly.

"It feels good?" asked the Uchiha huskily, watching the way Naruto's body glistened with sweat, and the way his muscles rippled and tensed in pleasure…Sasuke was about to explode, and he hoped Naruto was ready for him.

"Yes," he hissed, and his eyes popped open. He stared into Sasuke's eyes apprehensively.

The Uchiha had lined his erection against his opening. Naruto nodded once and took deep, steadying breaths. "If we do this…there'll be no turning back," Sasuke told him breathlessly, barely keeping from moving forward. "Are you sure? Itachi might think of this as a betrayal. I just can't hold back when you're so…"

"Willing?" Naruto smiled.

"Hn. Yes. But say the word, Naruto. We can be friends-"

"Yeah, I don't think so. It's not like I'm robbing the cradle, for fuck's sake. You and I are practically the same age, and even if we weren't…we care a lot about each other, apparently. I want you, and Itachi will just have to suck it up or I'm kicking his ass –_Mmph_!"

Sasuke felt his brain boiling. Someone…someone was willing to take on Itachi for him. As popular as Sasuke was, that was saying something. No one went against Itachi. Not his friends, not total strangers, not anyone.

"Ah. Umm. _Oh_! Sasuke!" Naruto's gasps and groans finally registered and he stopped, finding that his cock was already halfway inside a tight, stifling heat. He couldn't decide if it was more pleasurable or painful.

"Sorry…I lost my head." He leaned over the blond and kissed his chin and eyes before settling over his gasping mouth.

Naruto kissed him back with a moan, wrapping his legs around him in a way that helped him slide the rest of the way in. This seemed as unexpected to Naruto as it was to Sasuke, and they both cried out.

Sasuke watched dazedly as Naruto's grimace of pain softened slowly. Meanwhile, he was battling down his own climax at the heavenly heat surrounding him. "I'm not wearing a condom," he said in realization.

Naruto blinked at him, not quite focusing. "Have you ever…not worn one?"

"No. But I get tested regularly. Just after the last time I had sex. Clean," he wheezed out, no longer able to form complete sentences.

Naruto was clenching around him experimentally and it was _killing_ him. "I'm sure I'm good. I just lost my virginity," the blond stated in wonder and clenched again, making Sasuke's eyes cross. "When was the last time you had sex?" he asked suddenly.

It took the Uchiha a moment to absorb the question. "Two months. Since the first time I saw you."

All clenching and movements stopped, and Sasuke wasn't as grateful for that as he thought he would be. "What?" came the whispered question.

"I realized I was gay," he explained simply, mind mostly on the pressure between his legs. "I'm going to come," he warned. "You're so tight."

Sasuke met the blond's eye and stilled. The intensity in that blue gaze stunned him, and he wondered what had caused it. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and his face eased into a smile. "I was just thinking what an idiot I was for not trying to grab your attention years ago. I might have lost my virginity a lot sooner."

Sasuke relaxed and chuckled. "You would have. And you'd be mine instead of Itachi's."

"_What_? I'm not Itachi's, I'm yours. And you're mine. Where the hell do you get these-? AH!" Naruto screamed, arching his back and digging his hands into the pillow under his head. Sasuke was slamming into him with a fervor that shook his entire body and made the bed creak.

_I'm yours. And you're mine._

The words, Sasuke felt full of them. His whole being burst with a shocking happiness, and it drove him wild.

He attacked Naruto's open mouth and continued to pound into his body, making him holler and groan at the intensity of the thrusts. "I'm coming," he said through gritted teeth, but Naruto was lost in his own world. His eyes were glazed over and his body was bowed and spread beneath him.

The Uchiha continued his brutal pace, recognizing the intense pleasure Naruto was experiencing and having enough presence of mind to be glad for it. He was about to explode, but he didn't want to do it alone. He grabbed Naruto's swinging cock and stroked it quickly, making the blond shout and push up against him. And that was when Sasuke started to come.

He roared and lunged into the quivering channel, burying himself deep and shaking with the most powerful orgasm of his life. Maybe it was the two months of celibacy, the threat of Itachi walking in on them, the fact that he hadn't jerked off that day…but something told him it was Naruto. It was all Naruto.

He felt the hot spray of seed hit his chest and moaned at the added sensation. He forced his eyes open and watched the blond jerk and howl in his climax. If he hadn't just come, he might have been turned on all over again by the sight.

He panted and waited for Naruto to calm down.

Oh, they were doing this again. Preferably later that night...

The door opened, and Sasuke realized the lights in the room were on, and just how wide Itachi's eyes could go.

They were still sweaty from the sex, for heaven's sake, and the room probably reeked of what they'd done.

Naruto was still catching his breath, but he noticed the presence at the door just as soon as Sasuke did. The younger Uchiha could imagine the picture they made. Both of them naked, and Sasuke nestled suspiciously between Naruto's widespread legs. Hell, there was no 'suspiciously' about it. Everything was pretty obvious.

Shit.

"What are you doing with my little brother, Naruto?" Itachi asked dangerously, and Sasuke was on alert immediately, ready to fight to protect his lover.

"You should knock, you know." The blond sounded tired but nonchalant. Sasuke stared at him, and the blond winked.

"Sasuke, get off him and leave. I need to have a word with him."

Tensing, he pulled Naruto against him, still buried inside him. "Anything you have to say to my boyfriend about me, you can say to me too."

Both Itachi's and Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Naruto smiled brilliantly stroked his lover's chest absently. "Boyfriend?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on his brother, but nodded once. "I'm sure you agree, after tonight."

Naruto grinned. "I sure do."

Itachi leaned against the doorframe and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke tensed even further, but didn't move away from the blond. "You promised, little brother, that you wouldn't mess with my friends. I thought you were a man of honor."

"I'm not messing with him," he stated coolly. "I'm in love with him and it was ridiculous of me to fight it just because you might not approve. You need to accept this, big brother."

Itachi raised a brow and sniffed. Sasuke found himself flushing despite himself. "This method was a bit harsh, in way of forcing my hand," said the older man evenly. He snorted and turned around. "I expect you to get down for our game in half-an-hour, Naruto. Or I'm coming up to get you."

And he was gone, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sasuke stared in stunned silence at the spot his brother had vacated. He heard Naruto sniggering and looked back at him. The blond was grinning. "Not as bad as you expected?"

"That…is an understatement."

"He wants you to be happy, idiot. I don't know if I'm the right choice for that, but I sure as hell hope I am."

"You are," Sasuke said confidently and kissed him, threading his fingers through the spiky blond locks and pulling Naruto's head back for a deeper kiss.

Naruto moaned and rubbed his bare legs against Sasuke's sides. They kissed for several minutes.

"Is it normal that I want to go again so soon?" Naruto asked in genuine confusion, after they'd finally broken apart.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise, and laughed. "Don't worry, dobe. I was thinking the same thing."

"But is it _normal_?"

Sasuke quirked a brow at him and thrust his hips once, making him gasp. "Are you always this impertinent?"

Panting, Naruto smirked at him. "I'm not sure. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

Chuckling, Sasuke leaned further over his boyfriend and licked the tip of his nose. "I intend to."

* * *

><p>They forgot all about him.<p>

Itachi gave an all-suffering sigh, hearing some indistinct noises rising in pitch. "Ungrateful brat. Taking up my game time with Naruto after everything I've done for him."

The thumping noises got the older man to his feet, and he contemplated going up there and dragging Naruto down for a game whether he liked it or not.

He dismissed the thought quickly, figuring that if interrupted, the blond was likely to destroy the X-box altogether, or break a few of his limbs. Sasuke might unleash his fury upon him as well, if Itachi tried to touch Naruto at all, not to mention drag him away while they were intimate.

He looked at his unplugged X-box longingly and sighed. He rose and headed for the door. His plan had gone all too well, and the one to suffer most for it would be, ironically, him.

He supposed he needed another best friend to play video games with, because he was sure Naruto would choose to spend his time with his first, true love than he would with him. Oh, Naruto would still play and hang out and be his closest friend, but his brat of a brother would take the majority of his time.

And all of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm SO writing an epilogue. A SMUTTY epilogue, thank you very much (smutty and romantic, of course). It'll wrap things up too, so tell me if there's anything you were left wondering about.<p>

**The epilogue might be next week, but will probably be the week after that.** I have the _Kiss a Ninja: Falling_ epilogue to write. Haha!

Hm. Sasuke leans over a whole lot, doesn't he? Any suggestion on a different word I can use? I can't think of one. Agh!

But this is, basically, over. I hope it was enjoyable for you, guys. I hope you enjoyed it, **YAA**, even though it's probably not quite what you had in mind. Heh.

And **please review!** I am addicted you know. Make me happy!


	4. Epilogue: Living

Oh, wow, thanks you guys! Your support was AWESOME! As always. Haha!

It is officially and completely OVER.

I loved writing this, so thanks, **Yaoi Addicts Anonymous**. I LOVE YOU for requesting it. Again, it probably wasn't what you were hoping for, and I didn't mean for it NOT to be, but…it just sort of took on a life of its own. Forgive me! XO (I'm e-shouting a lot here, aren't I?)

Thanks go to **aodshamanking** for inspiring the most fun part of this whole chapter (In my opinion. Lol!)

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Lo: **Glad you think so, you awesome person you! I hope you like this too. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE -cry-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too.

**MA rated (adults only) this chapter**.

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Epilogue<strong>

The girls of Konoha high were very upset; the most sought-after man was gay. Actively and openly. His boyfriend was, to make things worse, another attractive, fine male specimen by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. A blond, blue-eyed athlete who was well loved by most -if not all- girls of his class.

The basketball player's orientation was suspected and easily accustomed to. Uchiha Sasuke's, however, was a total shock. No one dared confront him about it, though, because the few men who tried to tease him about his homosexuality or ragged on his blond boyfriend got beaten within an inch of their life.

One thing was clear, and all his fans had no choice but to bow down to it: Uchiha Sasuke was in love.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched in annoyance as his boyfriend jumped in the air, fist pumping. Itachi threw his controller aside and snorted. "You're one lucky man, Naruto," his brother mumbled tonelessly.<p>

Naruto laughed and slapped Itachi's back jovially. "In more ways than one, eh?" He winked at Sasuke, and the younger Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for another disturbing image."

"You wouldn't have so many of them if you stayed out of my room," retorted Sasuke calmly.

"You screw like bunnies," Itachi said. "If you locked your door every once in a while-"

"We have no locks on any of our doors, or I wouldn't need you telling me this. I think you take some sort of sick pleasure out of walking in on me and Naruto."

"You think I want to see my little brother fucking anyone, especially my best friend?"

Neither brother raised his voice once, but their fury was potently obvious. "Um…Stop talking about that please. It's _weird_," Naurto pleaded with a nervous laugh.

Itachi's cool glare turned to him and the blond did a double take. "You weren't supposed to sleep with him when you came over, Naruto. I thought we agreed."

"I…I never plan on that. It just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to him, Naruto," Sasuke cut him off, glaring at his brother. "There's nothing wrong with us being together. He's just jealous that he no longer has you to himself."

Naruto thought he could hear Itachi gnash his teeth in the resulting silence. He sighed. "Itachi…what's this about?" the blond asked kindly, approaching his best friend. Itachi looked at him coolly, but it didn't stop Naruto from wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leaning in to face him.

"I love Sasuke, and I wouldn't leave him even if you wanted me to. But you're my best friend and you know how much he means to me, so I know you would never ask. I love you too, you know. Not in the same _way_, but…" He tightened his grip, hugging the older man to him. "I wouldn't stop being your best friend even if Sasuke asked me to. He wouldn't ask, but if he _did_…" He moved off and punched the man. "Got it, bastard?"

Itachi rubbed his arm and smiled minutely. "I think I'll install some locks. And soundproof walls."

"That would be wise," Naruto said sagely and grinned.

Sasuke relaxed at last, leaning back into his chair and watched his brother tackled his boyfriend –for the umpteenth time- into the couch. He would have kicked Itachi's ass for the excessive touching involved, but Naruto was laughing in delight and Sasuke liked the sound.

The doorbell rang, bringing a stop to the activities.

"Itachi, please get that while I take back my boyfriend," Sasuke said evenly, not moving from his spot.

"Brat," Itachi said and got up.

Naruto rolled off the couch and sat on the floor, grinning at the younger brother. "That went well."

"Who knew Big Bad Itachi needed assurance?" Sasuke said sardonically.

The sound of the door opening got the couple's attention. Itachi stepped back silently, and Naruto exclaimed in greeting. "Hey, bro! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen –not counting Naruto- was standing at the door. He had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, but for a long lock covering one pale blue eye. He looked like a model in perfectly fitting jeans and a tight white shirt.

"Hey, little bro. Just needed to bring over your schoolbooks." The older blond looked at Itachi oddly and smiled. "I hope I'm not intruding."

An awkward silence filled the room, in which Itachi failed to reply. Sasuke looked at his brother, stifling an evil laugh at the dumbfounded look on the normally icy features. "Please come in, Uzumaki-san," Sasuke said, taking charge immediately and getting up to greet the man as his brother should have done.

"Uzumaki-san is my father," the blond God said, laughing. "Call me Deidara. It's good to finally meet you. Itachi, isn't it?"

Sasuke blinked and smiled when his brother flinched, out of their guest's sight. So Itachi had never met his best friend's older brother. This was fucking precious. "No. I'm the younger brother. Sasuke." He extended his hand and Deidara shook it enthusiastically.

"Oh! Well, it's good to finally meet my brother's boyfriend. I completely approve," he said with a mischievous grin. Sasuke was nearly blinded by the beauty of that smile. Shit. He looked at Naruto and saw the blond giving him a knowing smile. It looked like Naruto was used to the effect his brother had on people.

"This is Itachi. Twenty one years old, forensic science major, loves dogs and chocolate cake." Sasuke pointed to his brother, who was by then looking quietly furious.

Deidara turned to the ice statue that was Itachi and blinked. "I love chocolate cake. With strawberries."

Sasuke watched his brother breath oddly at this. And finally, he moved forward. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said with a calm that the younger Uchiha knew he was all but feeling. They shook hands and Sasuke grinned devilishly, and gestured for Naruto to follow him upstairs.

"Are you staying, Dei?" Naruto asked, ignoring his boyfriend for the moment.

"I'm afraid not. I have to get the dessert for mom's guests tonight. Hey…" The older blond looked at Itachi, smiling. "It's a great bakery I'm heading to. They make the best chocolate cake ever. Would you like to come? You won't be sorry."

The younger Uchiha watched his brother frown in consternation and nod. This just might be one of the best days of Sasuke's life.

The couple headed up the stairs, and the older men went out the door. "What are you so thrilled about?" Naruto asked suspiciously when they had closed the bedroom door behind them.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll need your help after all."

"What with?"

"Torturing my brother." He chuckled evilly, and Naruto quirked a brow.

"O-_kay_. Well…As long as it doesn't have to do with Die…" The look Sasuke gave him made him gape. "_What_? But I thought Itachi was…straight."

"He certainly thought he was. He has a girlfriend."

Naruto blinked. "Shit."

"Yeah. Karin will love finding out her boyfriend has the hots for another man."

Naruto frowned and sat on the bed. "You're evil, you know that? At least let me tell him Dei is gay."

Sasuke sat beside him, pulled him into his side and kissed his neck. "Don't you dare. I'm going to enjoy making him suffer through everything I suffered through. This is divine retribution."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not pretending to mind the idea of him with my brother. I think they'd be pretty cute together…" He quieted when Sasuke started kissing him. "Okay fine. But if I'm not telling him the truth I'm not saying anything at all."

Sasuke grinned and nipped his boyfriend's lips. "That's all I ask. And I need you to get your brother to stay over sometime."

Naruto let Sasuke undress him, sighing. "I can do that."

He took Naruto's shirt off and leaned in to lick a nipple, making the blond shiver. "We just had sex yesterday, and I have a game tomorrow," he complained without any attempt to stop his boyfriend's wandering hands.

"I'll be gentle," the raven said huskily, biting the nipple lightly. He moved to the other, nipping and biting as he pushed the blond on his back. "On your back, on your knees, or on your stomach?"

Naruto was panting in excitement. "I…Stomach. But…I can't jerk off in that position." He bit back a moan as Sasuke pumped him slowly, having removed his pants God knows when.

"I'll take care of it."

"You changed your sheets this morning, didn't you?"

"And I'll change them again tonight. You're going home in a few hours?"

"Ah-huh." Naruto panted, arching his back into the fingers stretching him. "After we study for that math exam."

"Ah. Right. There's a math exam tomorrow." He suckled the back of Naruto's neck, enjoying the salty taste.

"We're studying for that, bastard, if it kills us both! _Ooh_!" he moaned, enjoying his prostrate being massaged, and his neck being laved. He flexed his legs, rubbing the sheets in an attempt to regain focus. "If I fail, I'm not having sex with you for a month!" he said through clenched teeth, fighting for coherency.

Sasuke drew back, stunned. "You don't mean that."

"All right, a week. I mean it, Sasuke. If we're going to the same college, I need to-"

"All right," Sasuke acquiesced, sighing and lying on top of Naruto's back. "I want you there with me, so fine. We'll study. After I make us both come," he said devilishly. "Twice?"

Naruto bit his lip and buried his face into the pillow. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'm topping next month, by the way. I'll show you what makes me come so fast," he added, looking back at his boyfriend with a smirk.

"_I'm_ what makes you come so fast," Sasuke said confidently and twisted his fingers in the way he knew made Naruto crazy. The blond jerked and cried out, his train of thought severed completely. Sasuke continued to pump his fingers, every once in a while taking them out to reapply some lubricant.

"Ugh. Will you fuck me already?" the blond moaned, arching his butt into the raven's touch. Sasuke had been waiting for just that, and he drew back to apply the cool gel on himself, before lying across the blond's strong back.

"I'll go slow, for the sake of your game tomorrow," he reminded him, reveling in Naruto's frustrated groan. Naruto sometimes liked it rough, and this seemed to be one of those times.

He lined himself to the pulsing opening, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before beginning to push in. He felt Naruto stiffen and arch under him slightly. "Are you all right?" he asked huskily, kissing the sweaty neck under him.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed, twisting around to lick Sasuke's mouth. The young Uchiha sighed and captured the alluring lips, tasting the sweetness he'd come to love nearly as much as he loved the man it belonged to. As he kissed him, he pushed in all the way, making the blond groan and stiffen under him.

Sasuke broke the kiss, panting. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I lost my head. Are you hurt?" Naruto was gasping and resting his head on the pillow, eyes clenched shut. Alarmed, Sasuke started pulling out.

"No," Naruto exclaimed, hand shooting behind him to grip Sasuke's hip. "I'm all right." He opened his eyes and looked at the raven hotly. "It's stings just at first. And even then, it's good." He smiled and clenched his ass, enjoying the sight of Sasuke's arms shaking, and his face taking that stern expression of desire Naruto loved. He lay down, face turned to watch the way Sasuke started thrusting into him. His body burned with pleasure, and he couldn't help his mouth falling open, or the moans and gasps that fell unobstructed from his mouth. He loved the man giving him this pleasure, and it made the experience all the more elating.

"Sasuke…please," he gasped out, unable to take the careful pace his lover insisted upon.

"Your game," Sasuke growled, moving his hips steadily.

"Fuck the game. Please," he bit out and clenched his ass, making the raven groan. "If you don't do it, I'll go crazy!"

Sasuke slid his arms under the blond's body, gripping his shoulders and leaning forward to tuck his head into the slick, tanned neck. "Are you sure? You'll be sore tomorrow."

"I'll live," he panted. "Take me."

"Let me kiss you…or the neighbors will hear," Sasuke said finally, more than happy to give in, when all his body wanted was to drive into the tight channel below him until they both came.

Naruto twisted his head around instantly and sucked hungrily on the lips that covered his own. He gasped against them a moment later, his body going rigid in response to the violent thrusting it was receiving. _Yes! Ah, God, yes!_ Having had sex the day before, his ass was more than ready for this. And he loved it.

Sasuke swallowed the cries and screams, pounding into Naruto's body, and using his hold on the blond's shoulders to slam into him, hard and deep. He released one shoulder to reach down and slide his hand below the blond's belly. Naruto jerked under him, and his strong legs linked behind his knees and flexed in response to the combination of violent thrusts and the hand pulling at his turgid length.

Sasuke felt the blond's unintelligible cries against his mouth, and knew Naruto was trying to tell him that he was close. Giving a feral grin, he pulled on Naruto's cock more rapidly and twisted his hips in the hoped of hitting that spot. Several tries later, Naruto broke free and clutched the sheets, body stiffening. He wailed, his seed spurting all over the Uchiha's hand and his own belly.

Sasuke groaned at the feel of Naruto's walls clenching and pulling at him, but he powered through, continuing to breach Naruto's body as the blond climaxed under him.

Naruto kept groaning long after his cock was spent, still feeling shocks of pleasure as Sasuke thrust into him, albeit more gently.

"You don't –_Hm_- have –_Hah_- have to make me come –c-_come_ twice," he stammered, actually already feeling his cock begin to fill.

Sasuke stopped and pulled out. Naruto held back from crying in disappointment. He was half-hard, but he did say-

He was flipped on his back. "Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise, staring up at the raven towering over him.

"I want to keep going," Sasuke told him honestly, sweat dripping down his face and onto the blond's chest. "But I don't think I can make myself last much longer. And continuing, even then…you'll be sore as hell tomorrow."

Naruto looked up at him, and honestly did try to tell him to stop. Hey needed to study. He had an important game tomorrow. He would walk around funny as it is. Everyone would know Sasuke had fucked him all weekend if they kept going…

"It's okay. I want you to come in me."

Sasuke sighed in relief and smiled down at him. "You don't have to," he repeated.

"When have I _not_ wanted to have sex with you? Just take me already, idiot."

Sasuke gave a bark of laughter and lay on him, giving him a deep, tongue-filled kiss. Naruto moaned into his mouth, spreading his legs at the feel of cock entering him once more. Sasuke started to thrust carefully, twisting his hips, and Naruto knew he was trying to hit his prostate.

It didn't take long. "Oh, God!" the blond cried out, throwing his head back. Sasuke immediately sealed his mouth over the blond's and began a brutal pace.

"Coming," Sasuke gasped not a dozen thrusts later, breaking away and throwing his own head back. Naruto moaned, reaching down to jerk himself to completion. He gripped the sheets with his free hand and arched under the barrage of thrusts that signaled Sasuke's impending release. He bit his lip to keep his cries in check as his dark lover came inside him with a series of harsh thrusts that left his ass tingling, inside and out.

Naruto came then, spraying himself and Sasuke with his cum, just as the raven collapsed over him.

He let his legs fall slowly from around Sasuke waist, no longer able to maintain that hold. He groaned, already feeling the sting in his well-used ass. Sasuke was so right about him being sore tomorrow. He was going to be sore _tonight_. Shit.

Despite his concern about his basketball performance the next day, he responded eagerly when Sasuke captured his mouth for a post-orgasmic kiss.

"That was amazing," the raven breathed, sucking Naruto's bottom lip and then pecking it teasingly.

The blond chuckled, staring up in clear adoration at his boyfriend. "Pretty good for a virgin, huh?"

"You're not a virgin any longer," the Uchiha pointed out. "I made sure of that."

Naruto laughed. "Like you had a _choice_. Who do out think I've been waiting for?"

Sasuke looked surprised, and then his expression softened. "Don't tell my brother...but the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one I'd been waiting for. It scared the shit out of me."

Naruto quieted and blinked at him for almost a whole minute. Finally, he opened his mouth: "I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already do, but I think it just happened."

Sasuke chuckled, lying on his side and turning Naruto with him so they were facing one another. "You really are a romantic, aren't you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned. "So sue me."

Sasuke quirked a brow and smirked. "Hn…No. I think I'll just love you instead."

And he did. Untill they were both old and gray…and beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…<strong>

* * *

><p>Awww! I like perfectly sappy endings, as long as they're not sickeningly cliché. God, I wasn't cliché anywhere, was I? UGH! (yeah…probably)<p>

An awesome turn of events there with Itachi, I must say. The irony is brilliant! Haha! That was inspired by **aodshamanking**, who is the SOLE reason Itachi had such a big-ish part at all. Thank you, **aod**! I might write a spinoff, just for Itachi and Deidara, or I might not. This is subject to my mood, really. Heh.

Well, goodbye **FBF**, I will miss writing you! XD

And **please review!** Let me know what you think. I'll love you forever! –sigh- It's almost depressing how much I love the stuff.


End file.
